Douglas Reynholm
'Douglas Reynholm '''is the main antagonist in the E4 television series ''The IT Crowd. He was the owner of Reynholm Industries and his late father's successor to the latter company. He was portrayed by . Personality Douglas was rather laid back and lazy when it came to running the company with his employees being the threads holding his company together despite this he still attended all of the meetings and made deals with various people allying himself with numerous other businesses. He would regularly be around the IT department where he would hit on Jen and be perverted towards her while occasionally speaking to Moss and Roy, this appears to be the department he is closest to and the only one he is friends with people in (although this is most likely because the IT department are the central characters in the show). He was also relatively narcissistic and wouldn't care at all about the consequences of his actions. He was also gullible since Jen was able to easily trick him that she could speak Italian. He was very childlike with his actions and would rarely think anything through or how what he do would affect others. He was a heterosexual as well as a homophobic/transphobic man this is shown after he ends his relationship with April Shepherd upon realising she was a transsexual with a violent confrontation in the Reynholm Industries labs, losing her did deeply affect Douglas though since he actually did end up loving her in the end. His more serious crimes 'Sexual Harassment: '''Douglas has been confirmed to have sexually harassed various women including his own workers. Before the events of the series he also disappeared without a trace after a sexual harassment case against himself. '''Sexual Assault-' Douglas intended on brainwashing Jen Barber with a chemical that would give her extreme sexual attraction towards him; this backfired for Douglas however as he was given the chemical in his drink instead which prompted him to rush towards Moss and Roy with rape in mind; because of these events Douglas was later forced into wearing a device which would shock his crotch whenever he thought about anything erotic. fate After the events of the season finale Douglas still runs Reynholm Industries however he has to remain undercover as to protect his identity from the police due to being charged with the crime of corrupting a minor; he left the IT department do the heavy work for the company while he primarily hid out in their office in the basement since he suspected none of the authorities would search for him there. It is presumed that once the search for Douglas dies down he'll come out of hiding once again and continue running Reynholm Industries until death. Appearance Douglas was a tall, well dressed man with long, thick dark hair, a short beard and is of broad build. Due to an arm infection after a failed tattoo attempt Douglas' right hand had to be amputated, he replaced this hand with an animatronic one which looked identical to his previous hand. Quotes Trivia *He is very similar to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama. *He is shown to be a surprisingly good fighter during his fight against April Shepherd. *Despite him being a laid back and rather lazy boss the company did not suffer at all with his employment as the boss, this is probably due to his employees or possibly from the amount of partnerships he had made. Gallery Category:Businessmen Category:Perverts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Aristocrats Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Rapists Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful